


And Heaven and Hell Both Shook

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Rare Ships Creation Challenge [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Right After Anna Is Regraced, s4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Ruby's got a job to do.  She's very good at playing many conflicting roles.  What do you do when the chance to do something for yourself comes up, if it means you might have to tear down the very carefully constructed house of cards?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN Rare Ships Creations Challenge on Tumblr.
> 
> Prompt: Anna/Ruby, kissing

In the confusion, Ruby had found a way to escape. Alastair’s thugs against Heaven’s hit men. All that mattered was that Sam made it out alive, and she’d decided to put her faith in Dean to make sure of that. Her own survival was pretty damn important, too.

Oddly, she cared about Anna’s survival, too. That one confused her. Sam, of course. He had to be the one to raise Lucifer. Ruby didn’t understand why it was so important to Lilith, but it was, and Ruby wasn’t going to question her. For one thing, as bad as Alastair was, Lilith was worse. And she did not take well to being questioned.

She’d lay low in Pennsylvania until Sam called her. He was weakening, she was sure of it, and it wouldn’t be too long before he called her, ready to start drinking again. She’d seen it in his eyes when he saw how she’d been tortured. A month at the outside, and he’d be cutting into her again and making himself ready.

Pennsylvania was nice. It reminded her of home. Real home, back when she was still human, not Hell. It was a good place to hide out while she waited for Sam to come to his senses.

She was not expecting to be found. By an angel. Shit. “Anna? Is that you?”

“Yes. Hello, Ruby.” Anna reached out to touch Ruby’s cheek. “Thank you.”

Ruby pulled back. This was an angel. She wasn’t supposed to be nice to Ruby. No one was nice to Ruby. Not even Sam was nice to Ruby. Not even Lilith. “For what?”

“I’ve known Alastair for a very, very long time. I know what he’s capable of, what you must have suffered to give me a chance to escape Uriel and Castiel. I’m sorry.”

Ruby turned away. “You’re an angel again. What do you care what happens to a demon?”

“I was human for a blink of an eye, in the time scales you and I work on. But so were you. And unlike most demons, you remember it.”

Ruby shook her head. “That was a lie. I told Sam and Dean that so they’d believe me, so that Sam would do what he had to if he’s going to be able to gank Lilith, stop all this.”

“It wasn’t a lie. You remember.” Anna reached out, stroking Ruby’s cheek again, and the walls Ruby had built in her mind to let herself forget dropped. She did remember what it was like to be human. “We’re different from our kinds, Ruby. We don’t have to let destiny rule us. We can make our own choices, fight back. We can stop this. Lucifer stays caged, the angels go back to Heaven and leave Earth alone, the humans are okay.”

“You can’t honestly be that naïve. Lilith is never going to back down unless she’s dead, and your side’s not backing down unless she does.” Zachariah had contacted her only a week ago to discuss emergency strategies. His guy Castiel was getting soft on the Winchesters, to the point where Zachariah was worried Castiel would rebel instead of doing his job and getting Dean away from Sam at the critical moment.

“So we kill Lilith. Just not their way. You know she’s the final seal, right? So if we kill her early… the whole deal’s off.”

“Great. One problem: Sam’s not listening to me. He’s the only one who can do it, and he won’t do what he has to.” Ruby shook her head. “Anna, I’m sorry.”

“It doesn’t have to be Sam. There are other ways to kill Lilith, Ruby. Do you know a guy named Crowley?”

“Crowley? He’s ambitious, but he’s not stupid. He’d never move against Lilith and Lucifer.” But even as she said the words, she wasn’t so sure. Ruby had no interest in taking Lilith’s spot, ruling Hell while Lucifer was in the Cage, but Crowley… given half the chance, Crowley just might have the stones to not just take the throne to keep warm for Lucifer, but take it in his own name. And if he happened to owe Ruby for his butt being there… “What do you have in mind?”

“Crowley has a gun. Made by Samuel Colt. With a very, very few exceptions, it can kill anything. Lilith is a strong demon, but at the end of the day, she’s still just a demon. Get that gun in Dean – or Sam – Winchester’s hands, they can end this tomorrow.”

Could it work? Ruby knew exactly how well the Colt worked, having fixed it for the Winchesters. “That’s what happened to the Colt? I always wondered where it had gotten off to. Look, I can’t… I can’t be the one to talk to Crowley. Lilith thinks I’m loyal to her, so that I can keep tabs on her and tell Sam where to find her when she’s ready for him. If this fails, I’m still useful… if you handle Crowley. I can get you in to talk to him, but I can’t go with you.”

“Fair enough.” Ruby breathed a sigh of relief. “Ruby… thank you.”

“I need Sam on my side, which means keeping Dean on my side, which meant helping you.”

“You’re lying. Again.” Anna leaned in, kissing Ruby softly. “If angels and demons can work together to destroy humans, and can work together to save them… why can’t they be friends? Or more?”

“You’re an angel. I’m a demon. When you were human, maybe it could have worked…”

“You’re not like most demons. And I’m definitely not like most angels. We’re both closer to human than we are to our own kinds.” Anna kissed Ruby again, this time letting her tongue slide into Ruby’s mouth. Ruby couldn’t help kissing back, now. This was ridiculous, and she would regret it when things blew up and she had to choose a side and chose Lilith and Lucifer, but… if this worked… if Lilith was gone and Lucifer was still caged…

“You’re right. Why not?” Ruby wrapped her arms around Anna, pulling her in closer. “What happens after this is over?”

“I’m staying on Earth. I’d like to stay with you, and I can keep you safe from any hunters who decide to come after you for being a demon. Sam won’t hurt you, and between him and me, we’ll be able to corral Dean. Castiel, too, if he stays.”

“You think he will?”

Anna rolled her eyes. “Someone thought it was a good idea to put the one angel in Heaven who has the problem of having too much heart instead of not enough on Earth, with Dean Winchester the Righteous Man and Sam Winchester the human puppy. If we end this tomorrow, I’d give it even odds that Castiel talks his superiors into letting him stay, ‘to keep an eye on things’. And those only go up the longer he stays with them.”

“The righteous man? Self-righteous, maybe.” Ruby kissed Anna again.

“You know, choosing Earth over Heaven? I always figured it would end that way for me. I never expected to choose to stay on Earth because of a demon, and yet, here we are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are kisses for writers!


End file.
